Por un segundo
by Arakyshy99
Summary: San valentin en central, Winry de visita, fiesta de gala en la casa Armstrong. Todos los ingredientes para una noche de romance y confesiones. Pero en su lugar, los Elric van en un tren rumbo a central, sin saber como explicarle a Pinako lo que ha ocurrio


POR UN SEGUNDO

por: Arakyshy99

Nombre: Anton Kalashnikov.

Rango: Soldado raso en el grupo nueve.

Superior directo: Roy Mustang.

Habilidades: Manejo básico de alquimia, enrolado como soldado hasta presentar examen de alquimista estatal.

Equipamiento: Anillo alquímico entregado por el alquimista de la flama.

Experiencia en batalla: Lucha anterior contra los llamados homúnculos al lado de los hermanos Elric y varios alquimistas estatales. Incluyendo al alquimista del brazo poderosos, de la flama y varios mas.

Misión actual: Escoltar a los hermanos Elric hasta su casa en Risembool. Encargarse de que llegaran a salvo y no hicieran ninguna tontería.

Esos dos se veían tan mal.

El pequeño de cabello rubio y su enorme hermano con armadura. Tenia deseos de acercase a decirles algo, tratar de hacerlos sentir mejor. Pero no podía, cada vez que estaba dispuesto a levantarse para hablar con ellos, volvía a sentirse cobarde.

No los conocía mucho, aunque escuchaba hablar de ellos al resto del grupo del coronel Mustang. Y en aquella pelea contra los homúnculos, el primer día dentro de ese grupo, Ed se acercó para animarlo y felicitarlo por su manejo de la alquimia.

Y ahora él no podía solo levantarse, cruzar el vagón y decirle un par de palabras a pesar de lo mal que se la estaba pasando.

Por lo que se quedó sentado en el lugar, lo mas posible alejado de los hermanos solo jugando con la cadena del reloj que Mustang le dio, deseando ser mas valiente.

Cerca de él, los pensamientos no dejaban de dar vueltas en la cabeza de Edward. Repitiendo una y otra vez lo ocurrido aquel mismo día. No podía creerlo se negaba a creerlo.

Su hermano lo miró levemente, preocupado. Tenia sangre en las ropas, aunque la mayoría no era de él. Muestras evidentes de una pelea y esa mirada.

La misma mirada del pecado de mucho tiempo antes.

–Ed...

El rubio no contestó y se cubrió los ojos con las manos. Deseando llorar, olvidarse de todo, volver a ser solo un niño y simplemente llorar. ¿Como pudo pasar todo aquello?

.

.

.

//San Valentín por la tarde, Ciudad Central//

–_¿Como que por qué? Es San Valentín, tonto –le dijo Winry con un gesto un poco exagerado. ¿Como podía ser Ed tan listo y al mismo tiempo tan distraído?_

–_Bueno, bueno. Lo olvide ¿Ya? –respondió este haciéndose el ofendido. Su típico escape cuando no quería aceptar que tenía la culpa de algo. Ella sonrió, divertida de aquellas reacciones y luego le dijo_

–_No importa, ya sé como eres. Pero te traje obsequios. Un chocolate para celebrar la fecha... y un dije para que siempre lo lleves. Es del signo de Isumi, así que es seguro que te gusta. Yo misma lo martillé. Creí que iba a ser más difícil_

–_No debiste molestarte –decía él mirando la figura sobre su mano metálica. La serpiente crucificada que usaba sobre el abrigo._

–_El tuyo es de oro y el de Al es de plata, para que no se confundan. ¿Te gusta?_

_Entre más hablaba la chica, el alquimista se sentía peor. ¿Como pudo olvidar la fecha con toda la ciudad llena de corazones rojos y angelitos por doquier?_

_¡Y con Winry haciendo el viaje hasta central solo para darles esos regalos! _

–_¡Vamos a buscar algo para comprarte aunque tengamos que ver todas las tiendas de central! –gritó este cual si respondiera una pregunta bajo mucha presión. Con lo que ella no pudo evitar una pequeña risa._

–_¿Es una cita?_

–_¿Y quien querría querer salir con...? –este se detuvo mirándola. Tras lo cual se limitó a darse la vuelta y meterse las manos a los bolsillos del abrigo – Es lo que tú quieras. Vámonos. _

_Cerca de ahí, un hombre con uniforme militar localizaba a Edward por entre toda la gente en la plaza. El pequeño Alquimista al que tanto le gustaba molestar acompañado de una jovencita rubia muy hermosa._

–_Vaya, hasta Acero ha terminado ligando esta noche. La magia de San Valentín. _

–_¿Entonces son diez ramos, señor Mustang?_

–_Ponga dos mas por cualquier cosa, son tantas las chicas. Fury... ¿donde se metió este tipo? Bueno, tú el nuevo. ¿Como dijiste que te llamas?_

–_Anton, señor._

–_Lleva esto al auto y atento para ir a la dulceria. También necesitamos bombones... Aunque siento que algo me falta._

–_¿No será la teniente?_

–_¿La teniente? Claro que no –una risa sincera y después apoyó la frente contra el poste cercano. La había olvidado por completo, de tener algún detalle lo lógico seria entregárselo en la oficina sin más ceremonia._

_Pero en lugar de eso se pasó todo el día pensando en como organizar la noche entre las chicas._

_Iba a matarlo, seguro en ese momento Hawkeye estaba terminando de limpiar su mejor rifle._

–_¿Se encuentra bien?_

–_Sí... no es nada –visiblemente nervioso –vámonos. ¿Y donde esta el anillo que te di?_

–_En mi bolsillo._

_Negar un poco antes de agregar._

–_No te separes de él, recuerda que estamos en alerta. Yo ni siquiera puedo quitarme los guantes._

–_Sí señor._

–_Y ojala esta vez no nos hagas saltar hasta el cielo como en la ultima ocasión_

–_Lo intentare –respondió el joven apenado, recordando lo ocurrido la primera vez que intento usar ese dispositivo alquímico_

_En otra parte de la plaza, alejado de la vista de las personas, un hombre de piel morena también parecía observar el lugar. A través de unos lentes oscuros a pesar de la cercanía de la tarde._

–_Ishbala me bendice –decía Scar. –El alquimista de la flama y el alquimista de acero están juntos. Es posible destruirlos en una sola noche._

_Aunque alguien mas se le acercaba al muchacho._

–_¡Edward Elric!_

–_Que no sea el mayor –se decía el alquimista –Que no sea el mayor por favor._

–_Es un placer verte, Edward Elric, en esta noche. _

–_Buenas noches, mayor –respondió Edward mirando al musculoso hombre cargando una buena cantidad de paquetes en una mano. –¿De compras?_

–_San Valentín es una fecha muy importante para la casa Armstrong. Y los presentes son una parte primordial para la tradición familiar. __¿Querrían venir esta noche a la casa Armstrong a celebrarlo? Trae a tu novia a la gran gala._

–_¡No es mi novia!_

–_Ya veo, lo planes apenas comienzan a caminar. Vengan entonces y en medió de un ambiente de romance y fiesta, su amor florecerá como una bella flor de luna. _

–_¡Que no diga eso!_

_El chico parecía cada vez más histérico y Mustang disfrutaba de la visión. Con gusto se acercaría para ayudar al mayor a molestar a Acero. Pero había tanto que hacer por aquella noche. Todas las chicas esperaban un regalo o al menos una llamada._

_Ajena a toda esa situación, una mujer de negro corría por entre las gentes de la plaza. Estaba preocupada, muy preocupada. Deseaba encontrar a alguien y no sabía como hacerlo._

_Tal vez seguía ahí, el pequeño alquimista. Y de ser así estaba en peligro. Y esto le concernía, tanto por que él era un sacrifico importante, no podía morir hasta llegado el momento. Y por que de entrar en batalla, alguien más seria sacrificado._

_Y ella no quería que fuera así._

–_¡Elric! –Le gritó al verlo – ¡Escapa!_

–_Homúnculo –recitó levemente de mientras los regalos del mayor caían al suelo. Adoptando este una pose de batalla._

_El alquimista de acero protegía a Winry tras de él, preparado para chocar las palmas. Un enfrentamiento en ese lugar, tan cerca de Winry, aprovechándose de que estaba ahí seguro para hacerle algo._

–_Kimbley se escapó de nosotros, tiene una piedra. Tienes que escapar o él..._

_Una explosión le impidió terminar la frase a la mujer de cabello moreno. Los escaparates tras de ellos se rompían con un sonido terrible. Algo acababa de hacer explosión. A lo ojos de Winry todo parecía tan confuso. _

_Hasta un momento antes todo parecía tan normal, y de pronto, en medió de explosiones el lugar se destrozaba. Los preciosos anaqueles llenos de mercancías eran remplazados por ruinas humeantes. Gente corriendo a todas partes, caos, simple caos._

_Alguien la jalaba, alejándola del sitió de la explosión. Pero entre el desastre podía ver a una persona. Parada sobre las ruinas y mirándolos con una mirada fanática._

_Y algo le brillaba sobre el pecho, una luz roja y poderosa. Un brillo del color de la sangre del tamaño de un puño. Este sujetó abrió mucho los brazos antes de chocar las palmas como Ed y provocar una nueva explosión. Cuyo impulso le hizo perder suelo a la chica._

_Aunque nada le lastimó._

–_¿Estas bien? –le preguntaba Edward asustado obligándola a mirarlo a la cara. – ¡¿Estas bien?!_

–_Sí –respondió ella un poco confundida por lo repentino de la situación. Ed se veía... tan asustado, desesperado por que ella le contestara. Tal vez por eso no pudo evitar responderle con un acento suave. Como si tratara de calmarlo._

–_Quédate aquí –decía él antes de alejarse rumbo a donde la pelea ya se organizaba. Luchaban este extraño que transmutaba como Ed y el musculoso calvo que les saludaba minutos antes._

_Fuego cruzando la plaza, de aquel militar de cabello negro que conoció mucho antes en casa. Con guantes blancos y acercándose con paso arrogante. Chasqueando los dedos para crear ese fuego poderoso que parecía imparable._

_Ante una nueva explosión que hizo las llamas dividirse en partes saliendo de manera caótica a todos lados. Incluyéndola a ella, quien hizo lo posible por cubrirse. El fuego de aquel soldado se le venia encima._

_Mas otro alquimista llegó de pronto junto a ella, lanzando un golpe al aire y haciendo brillar un anillo. Formando un circulo en el aire que les protegió._

.

.

.

–¿Como fue que comenzó todo esto? –Preguntaba Ed en el tren sin poder levantar los ojos para mirar a su hermano.– Se supone que sería un día hermoso. Que iríamos a esa fiesta de los Armstrong con Winry. Tal vez comprarle a ella un vestido para ir a la gala. Se supone que sería una noche única... que sería... que.

Quería sonreír, perdido entre las cosas que nunca ocurrieron, pero que dentro de su mente, tal vez pudieron pasar.

–Deja de torturarte hermano. Winry no... –pero Al no pudo terminar la frase y nuevamente guardaron silenció.

_._

_._

_._

_Un grito para reclamarle su descuido al hombre de las flamas. Antes de también sumarse a la batalla. La mujer de antes, la de largo vestido negro tenia unos raros guantes de dedos muy alargados, y al parecer con filo. Trataba de atacar a ese que provocaba todo._

_Ese gesto ten serió en el rostro de Ed, idéntico a cuando recién había ocurrido lo de su madre. ¿Siempre se veía así cuando peleaba? ¿Cuando tenía que arriesgar la vida?_

_Winry se llevó una mano al pecho._

_En casa siempre estaba preocupada por que algo así les pasara. Cuando llegaban de repente con el Automail destrozado. O la armadura de Al que estaba tan llena de marcas. Era fácil imaginar que pasaban por cosas terribles y muy peligrosas. Pero hasta ahora podía verlo todo._

_Y le hacia sentir tan mal._

_Tan desesperada de no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, mas que esconderse tratando de ver todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ese gesto en el rostro de Ed, esa rabia en él que no parecía natural. La manera en que aquellas explosiones le hacían golpear el suelo._

_Y lo poco que parecía importarle._

_Era como si despreciara su cuerpo, como si no le importara la vida. La forma tan tonta en la que se arriesgaba cada vez. Con su brazo convertido en una navaja, un arma que solo serviría de muy cerca contra un hombre que provocaba terribles explosiones._

_¿Es que acaso no le importaba nada lo que le pasara?_

_Un hombre más entraba a la pelea. De piel muy morena y una gran cicatriz sobre la cara. Seguramente también un alquimista, pues destruía las cosas a su alrededor con luz roja extraña. Usando un solo brazo lleno de tatuajes de figuras, tal vez sus círculos_

_Edward volvía a golpear el suelo, pero ahora una explosión se le venia encima. Protegido de pronto por la mujer de las grandes navajas, abanicando para crear una ventisca y el alquimista de fuego creando su propia explosión._

_Pero no fue suficiente para frenarlo, golpeando a los tres._

–_¡EDWARD! –gritó la rubia saliendo de su protección para correr hacía él. Para tratar de ayudarlo. _

_Antes de llegar una luz fuerte salió de entre el humo de la explosión anterior. Luz que provocó se levantara el suelo en forma de picos en dirección al enemigo. Ed se encontraba en pie haciendo más transmutaciones. Estaba herido por el golpe anterior. Pero se veía igual de fiero que antes. No iba a retirarse._

.

.

.

–¿Estas bien, hermano? –le preguntaba la armadura.

–¿Importa?

–A mi me importa.

A lo que Ed comenzó a revisarse levemente. Una herida en el torso. Un tobillo un poco doblado, golpes de la explosión de... se detuvo.

–No me duele nada. –le dijo a su hermano mientras el tren seguía su camino.

_._

_._

_._

–_¡Detente! –Le gritó ella – ¡Te van a lastimar!_

_Pero él no le escuchaba. Estaba concentrado completamente en su enemigo. En hacer una transmutación mas grande, en ser capaz de vencerlo esta vez. _

_El hombre del brazo destructivo se acercó lo suficiente para obligar al extraño alquimista a moverse. Dando tiempo a los demás de también acercarse. Mientras alguien tomaba a Winry de una mano. Jalándolo de manera violenta. _

_Era Al quien la llevaba fuera de la zona de batalla. Había llegado ya junto con una buena cantidad de soldados que preparaban las armas._

–_Lo van a lastimar –le decía ella apurada a la armadura –Le va a pasar algo._

–_Va a estar bien._

–_No, no es cierto. No es cierto... Se esta arriesgando mucho, le va a pasar algo._

–_Quédate aquí –le ordeno Alphonse – voy a ayudarlo._

_Dejándola de nuevo sola para mirar la batalla. Para solo desear hacer algo sin poder, desear sacrificar algo para pedir que sus amigos salieran bien, estuvieran bien._

"_¿Esto es lo que haz vivido cada momento de tu vida desde que nos dejaste? ¿Esto es tu vida? ¿Esto eres tú? Un alquimista con un brazo de acero, un arma humana. ¿Para esto usas lo que la abuela y yo te dimos?"_

"_Edward"_

_La chica se cubría los ojos aguantando las lágrimas. Obligándose después a seguir mirando la pelea. A seguir preocupándose por su amigo._

_El musculoso estaba herido, al parecer con un brazo inútil Pero aquello no era suficiente para hacerle abandonar la batalla. Haciendo alquimia con una sola de sus manos y creando efectos destructores. Pero francamente, detrás de los otros._

_Aquel joven alquimista que la salvó al inició de la batalla lograba acercarse para intentar lo mismo. Soltar un golpe que contenía una explosión de su rara magia. Contestada con un efecto similar, con ataques que parecieron contenerse durante algunos segundos._

_Hasta que el muchacho de uniforme militar salió hacia atrás como lanzado por una resortera. Pero al parecer sin otro daño que la propia caída. Se quitó el anillo, roto después de lo último, y lo arrojó a un lado. Era inútil ya en la batalla._

_Alphonse cerca de ahí, se apuraba a dibujar algo en el suelo. Tras de lo cual se colocó como si estuviera a punto de comenzar una transmutación. Mustang lo vio y arreció los ataques. Tal vez planeaban algo que Winry no entendía._

_Pero lo que a ella le importaba, era saber por que Al no estaba ayudando a su hermano. Quien en cada ocasión peleaba de forma mas arriesgada. Acero miró a Mustang durante un momento. Después a su hermano alejado de la pelea y al parecer ajeno a esta. Y afirmó rápidamente antes de volver a atacar. ¿Planeaban algo? ¿Algo estaban haciendo?_

_Aunque la mayor parte parecía corresponder a ese hombre moreno del brazo destructor. Quien atacaba con una furia casi ciega y unos movimientos tan ágiles que lo hacían parecer algo mas que humano. Destruyéndolo todo, hasta el suelo donde el enemigo se colocaba para obligarlo a moverse._

_La mujer de las garras atacando desde la altura haciendo a su objetivo llegar a donde deseaban. Justo al centro del circulo de Al, quien no tardó en activarlo._

_Una explosión dirigida a la armadura para detenerle, pero que ni siquiera le inmutó. _

.

.

.

–¿Por que nos ayudaba la homúnculo? –pregunto Al a su hermano.

–Me dijo que la piedra filosofal que Kimbley llevaba, era el corazón de uno de sus compañeros. Y si se gastaba, su amigo moriría. Parece que hay piedras filosofales caminando por ahí y nosotros ni por enterados. –Quiso reír – Es algo tan estúpido

_._

_._

_._

_El círculo en el suelo manejaba el viento. Un muro poderoso que le impidió a la explosión salir. Y en su lugar, se revirtió contra el propio alquimista de cabello largo. Un golpe poderoso y repentino que le provocó bastante daño._

_Dejándolo fuera de combate._

_La mujer de negro los sorprendió a todos, acercándose de pronto al caído y arrancándole la piedra roja de su pecho. Perdiéndose después por entre las calles de central sin que pudieran detenerla. Mustang y el otro joven vestido de militar se acercaron para inmovilizar al alquimista Carmesí_

_La pelea había terminado._

_Pero el hombre de Ishbal reclamaba a aquel como su presa. Y los militares no iban a soltárselo nada más. Tal vez se avecinaba una nueva pelea._

_Pero Ed se olvidó de todo aquello para acercarse a Winry, quien aun parecía asustada a muerte por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. _

–_¿Estas bien? –le preguntaba ella apurada._

–_Estoy bien, no te preocupes._

–_Pero estas herido._

–_No es nada –decía este con una sonrisa –, de peores cosas he salido con el automail hecho pedazos. Una bandita y un poco de desinfectante y..._

_Confundido, Edward no pudo terminar la frase al sentir como la joven lo tomaba por las ropas y le lanzaba hacia un lado. Como si tuviera deseos de lastimarlo._

_Este cayó al suelo de forma brusca tratando de comprender. Mirando aquellos ojos azules llenos de una preocupación que nunca antes había conocido. _

_Ahí estaba Kimbley, de pie y dirigiendo las manos a donde él estaba antes. Mientras los demás trataban de detenerlo. Una onda destructiva, una luz roja en la mano de aquel loco alquimista. Y una explosión que debió darle a él. Pero la rubia le había retirado._

_Solo fue una fracción de segundo, en la que Edward estiró su brazo metálico queriendo alcanzarla para salvarla. Ayudarla solo un poco._

_Pero no fue posible._

_Vio como su amiga era golpeada por la fuerza del impacto, recibiendo de llenó tan mortal ataque. Y gritó con todas las fuerzas que pudo. Resbalando en su apuración por ir a ayudarla. En su miedo, su desesperación._

–_¡Winry! –le dijo al llegar hasta ella mientras Scar se hacia ya cargo del agresor._

_No podía ser, no era verdad, no._

_Winry no._

_Tanto desear protegerla, tanto desear mantenerla alejada de aquella vida. Tanto y tanto tiempo pensando en protegerla. Y ahora estaba herida. Ahora había sido herida protegiéndolo. Se había sacrificado por él._

_¡NO!_

–_Winry_

_Ella trataba de decirle algo. Pero no podía hacerlo. Le estaba doliendo y no podía hablar._

–_¡No la muevas! – le ordenaba el alquimista de la flama._

.

.

.

–Debiste protegerla –decía la armadura mirando hacia la ventana. No parecía una recriminación. Su tono era el de una tonta sugerencia. Pero esto no le cayó en bien al rubio

–¿Protegerla? ¿Dar la vida por ella? ¿Arrancarme los brazos y las piernas como lo hice por ti? ¿Eso es lo que querías? –a pesar de su gesto rabioso no levantaba la voz, seguía hablando en susurros.

–Winry...

–De poder me habría arrancado el corazón solo para cuidarla. Te hubiera sacrificado a ti, sacado de esa maldita armadura para ver como te las arreglabas por ti solo. –Casi se levantaba de su asiento para gruñirle a la cara a su hermano.

–Solo nos estamos alterando, hermano.

–Ella me salvó –decía Edward cubriéndose los ojos y desapareciendo toda esa rabia de unos instantes antes. – Ella se sacrificó sin pensarlo para salvarme y yo no pude hacer nada. Arma humana, perro de los militares, el gran alquimista sin circulo... ¿De que sirve todo esto si no puedo salvar a una sola persona?

–No somos todopoderosos.

–Pero una vez intentamos serlo, ¿verdad?

_._

_._

_._

_Ese dolor, esa desesperación de hacia mucho tiempo. El sentimiento de cometer un error tan grande y alguien salía tan lastimado. Como cuando vio a Al ser devorado por aquella puerta. Cuando tampoco pudo salvarlo._

_Pero en esa ocasión pudo ofrecer algo a cambió de conservar aunque fuese un poco de su hermano._

_Y ahora..._

_Pero ahora..._

_No podía hacer nada._

_Solo aguantaba el grito sin poder sacar un poco de su desesperación._

_Acción por todas partes, gente moviéndose y tratando de minimizar los incendios._

_La teniente Hawkeye, ya vestida de civil trataba de ayudar mientras Mustang la revisaba. Mucha experiencia durante la guerra de Ishbal con ese tipo de heridas. Casi siempre morían así sus compañeros, por explosiones cercanas cuando él no podía limpiar lo suficiente le camino._

_Y esa misma experiencia se lo dijo todo._

–_Traigan a los médicos... no podemos moverla._

.

.

.

–Y sin embargo –mencionó Edward.

–Y sin embargo... –le respondió su hermano. Mirando a la joven dormir en el asiento del tren.

–Ella esta aquí... esta bien.

_._

_._

_._

_Todos le ponían atención a la chica herida. Excepto el Ishbalita, quien se doblaba de dolor. Pues al tocar la segunda piedra filosofal de Kimbley, sus tatuajes brillaron de forma violenta. Mientras por la piel de su brazo, la misma piedra roja era absorbida. Al parecer provocándole mucho dolor._

_Anton lo miraba todo embelesado, era increíble que algo como eso sucediese. Mucho más con una persona viva, real, consciente. Un receptáculo de poder de esa forma._

_Regresó de pronto a la realidad. No había tiempo. Sujetó aquel brazo y jalando al hombre lo llevó junto a los demás._

–_Elric, Elric. Estudiabas sobre la piedra. ¿Puedes usar una? ¿Puedes usar alquimia medicinal con una piedra?_

_El muchacho no contestaba, los miraba como si quisiera entender el raro lenguaje en el que le hablaban. Obligando a Mustang a gritarle para hacerlo reaccionar._

–_¿Alquimia medicinal? Creo que sí... pero la piedra de Kimbley._

–_Este brazo es una piedra. Mi padre estudió la alquimia de Shin. Estos símbolos, su poder destructivo, la energía roja, el como se comió la piedra roja de Kimbley. Este brazo es una piedra filosofal._

_De un movimiento brusco el moreno se zafó del agarre. Frotando ligeramente los músculos con la otra mano. _

–_Este brazo –decía Scar sin mirar a nadie – solo sirve para destruir. _

–_Aractana, entonces. Aractana. Tal vez no tengas un nombre pero no puedes dejar morir de sed en el desierto._

–_¿Que es eso? –le preguntaba Mustang._

–_Según su religión, Ishbala vagó por el desierto durante mucho tiempo. Y creo el mundo para romper la monotonía de ese mundo en el primer lugar donde encontró agua. Un Ishbalita no puede dejar morir a ningún ser humano si puede evitarlo. Y Scar, no te pedimos agua, si no la energía de tu brazo._

_Este dudó largamente antes de responder. No le correspondía y se suponía debería estar peleando contra aquellos dos, alquimistas estatales ambos. A pesar de que personas resultaran heridas, siempre ocurría en las batallas. En todas las guerras morían inocentes._

_Hasta que vio a la joven, esos ojos azules, ese cabello rubio Y le recordó a unas personas mucho tiempo atrás. Gentes con las que cometió un error._

–_¿Que debo hacer? –dijo al fin relajando la postura. Ahora no parecía a punto de atacar._

.

.

.

–Tanto estudió sobre el cuerpo humano y alquimia medicinal por fin sirvió de algo. ¿He, Alphonse?

–Pero sin la piedra hubiera sido inútil.

–Pero ella esta viva... viva. –mencionó el alquimista de aceró mirando la luna por la ventana del tren. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se dignaba a detenerse para solo mirarla. Que no se detenía solo por un instante de su desesperada búsqueda de la piedra filosofal.

–Fue un detalle de Mustang dejar ir a Scar.

–Tienen la firme intensión de matarse el uno al otro apenas se vean. El ver a Winry en peligro fue suficiente para detenerlos y cooperar. .

_._

_._

_._

_Las heridas de la joven fueron sanadas con la energía de aquel brazo. Energía que por medio de su alquimia, Edward debía volver útil para sanar a una persona._

_Alguna vez, vio a Marco sanar a una persona usando una piedra roja. Y durante mucho tiempo pensó en el hecho. Ahora por fin tenía a su disposición esa herramienta en el mejor momento posible._

_Pero no podía divagar, no podía ponerse a pensar en otras tonterías. _

_Debía concentrarse en Winry, en curarla, en hacerlo bien._

_De él y solo de él dependía por completo la vida de su amiga._

_Largos fueron los minutos en los que, hasta su desesperación fue movida a un lado para dejarlo concentrarse. Su alma pintaba un círculo que debía conocer e imaginar a la perfección. Y tras de lo cual, pudo calmarse un poco._

_La chica ya no estaba herida. Parecía respirar bien, pero no despertaba._

–_Vete –le ordenó Mustang al Ishbalita y este se alejó rápidamente_

_Médicos para llevar a la chica hasta la ambulancia. Lo más rápido posible hasta el hospital._

_Lo siguiente fueron largas horas esperando sin poder hacer otra cosa. Solo mirar pasar lentamente el tiempo sin que nadie les dijera nada._

_De creer en dios aun rezaría, pediría con todas sus fuerzas para que ella estuviera bien. Ofrecería promesas y más promesas si ella se salvaba._

_Pero para él, Dios no existía Y por lo tanto, estaba solo y abandonado en aquel mundo cruel, en aquel terrible momento. No había nadie a quien hacer peticiones vacías y desesperadas._

–_¿Eres alquimista? – le preguntó el medico tras varias horas de espera. Un hombre con mirada de fastidio que encendía un cigarrillo. _

–_Sí. –respondió Edward rodeado de los demás._

–_¿Conociste a un tal Marco? ¿Te enseño algo?_

–_No... Nada._

–_Que raro... juraría que es un trabajo de él con alquimia de la rara. Por la ropa de la chica y lo que me dijeron pensé que tendríamos aquí a una chica en piezas armables. Y cuando no vi heridas externas saque todas las radiografiáis que puede para encontrar algo interno. –Revisar una placa contra la luz – Pero no tiene nada. Un par de rasguños quizá. En cuanto se despierte pueden llevársela. Pero necesitara algo de ropa nueva._

_Dejándolos a todos respirar de nuevo._

_Estaba bien. Por todos los cielos que ella estaba bien._

_Cuando la teniente se encargó de la ropa de la chica, Edward fue por ella de pronto._

_Y sin hacerle casó a nadie, la tomó en brazos para sacarla del hospital. Sin escuchar razones de nadie, sin importar quien quisiera detenerlo. Solo hacia falta mirarlo a los ojos para darse cuenta de que estaba actuando en serio. Y de que aquel que se atreviera a interponerse, iba a verse en problemas._

_Por lo que el mismo Mustang los llevó en su auto hasta la estación de trenes. Donde Edward deseaba ir. Seguidos de cerca por el resto de sus amigos._

_Durante el camino la teniente trato de hacerle entender la necedad de sus actos. Pero no se podía razonar con él. Estaba muy afectado. _

_Hasta llegar a la estación en donde se abrieron pasó a base de mostrar sus insignias. Hasta el vagón del tren que los llevaría hasta Risembool, a casa. Un intento mas de hacerlo desistir, tras de lo cual, el alquimista de la flama se quitó el abrigo del uniforme para cubrir con él a la durmiente._

_Al parecer dudaba entre dejar ir a Acero o detenerlo por la fuerza si importar la pelea._

–_Alphonse, cuida a tu hermano. Encárgate de que se calme. Usa la fuerza de ser necesario. ¿Entendido?_

–_Pero coronel..._

–_¡Es una orden Alphonse!_

–_¡Sí señor! – respondió al armadura levantando un poco la voz._

_Ya con los Elric en el último vagón, Mustang parecía contrariado._

–_¡Anton!_

–_Señor._

–_Toma mi reloj de alquimista y sube a ese vagón Encárgate de que los dos estén bien. No regreses hasta estar seguro. ¿Entendido?_

–_Sí, señor._

–_Sube, rápido, ya se van._

.

.

.

En el tren, Anton seguía pensando en su propia cobardía, y el ánimo en el alma de esos hermanos, de las cosas escuchadas en el cuartel. De la ocasión en que le mismo Fhurer se les sumó a la platica para hablar de las aventuras de aquellos dos. Al apreció que el mayor Armstrong parecía tenerles. La preocupación callada de la teniente. Las sonrisas de los demás del grupo Mustang al escuchar mencionarlos.

De personas que los apreciaban. Esa sonrisa que tanto se ensanchaba del Fhurer cuando escuchaba hablar del menor, la enorme armadura.

Anton quiso sentirse celoso ante este hecho. Tener al menos una persona que sintiera por él algo similar a lo que tenían esos hermanos con tantas y tantas personas.

Pero ellos mismos no podían verlo. Mustang se lo contó una noche de guardia hacia poco tiempo. El pecado de los Elric, la forma en que perdieron tanto, y la penitencia que se auto impusieron desde aquel momento. Se terrible viaje que tal vez nunca terminaría. El ganarse enemigos que buscaban lo mismo que ellos... y sobre todo...

Poner en peligro a la mas apreciadas de aquellas personas a su alrededor. Que aquella niña resultara lastimada y casi muerta. ¿Que debía estar pasando por la mente de pequeño alquimista en aquel momento?

–¿Por que traerla tan pronto? –Preguntó la armadura –¿Por que te obstinaste con traerla a pesar de que podía quedarse un poco más?

La mirada de Edward pareció cansada de repente. Cual si estuviera a punto de dormirse.

–Por que allá no puede pesarle nada. Por que ella estará bien en casa donde nadie puede lastimarla. Por que si se queda a nuestro lado... tarde o temprano volverán a herirla. Volverán a hacerle daño. No voy a perdonarme eso, hoy casi perdemos a Winry solo por ser nosotros, solo por nuestra búsqueda. Nunca más, alguien a quien quiero será herido por mis enemigos. Incluso si significa alejarme por completo de todo el mundo.

–Hermano...

–Intercambio equivalente, el maldito intercambio equivalente. Quiero que Winry este segura y para eso ofrezco alejarme de ella. Y si no es suficiente pago, hay muchas cosas mas que estoy dispuesto a sacrificar, hay mucho mas que puedo entregar para que ella este segura.

–Tranquilo.

Edward pareció recuperar la compostura para mirar una vez más al exterior del tren.

–Ya no falta mucho para llegar a Risembool

Poco rato después llegaban hasta su estación, en donde el rubio sujetó nuevamente a la chica para llevarla por un camino desolado. El lugar parecía un punto abandonado por todo, sin civilización cercana. O tal vez era solo lo enorme de los espacios abiertos que le hacían sentir extraño a Anton. Acostumbrado a la gran ciudad.

–Y así caminaron por un rato, un alquimista rubio llevando a una chica en brazos, seguido de cerca por una gran armadura preocupada y tras de ellos un joven soldado. Por un solitario camino iluminado por la luz de la luna, a un paso decidido.

La abuela Pinako se asustó al verlos a aquellas horas. Llevando a Winry y al parecer después de que les dieran una buena apaleada. Los tres presentes tenían el mismo aspecto de gatos maltratados por una jauría.

Edward no respondió a las múltiples preguntas de la mujer, llevando a Winry a la segunda planta. Dejando a la armadura y el soldado tras de él.

–Ella esta bien –le dijo Anton a la señora – Creo que estamos más preocupados por el mismo Ed.

–¿Que pasó? –preguntaba la señora.

–¿Le cuentas tú o me encargo yo, Alphonse?

Mientras tanto, en la parte superior de la casa, Edward dejaba a la joven sobre su cama. Donde nada pudiera molestarla ya. Estaba a salvo, estaba en casa... estaba bien.

Y de repente sentía el cuerpo sin fuerzas. Las piernas no lo sostenían y el brazo metálico era tan, pero tan pesado. Hizo un esfuerzo por guardar silencio. No debía molestarla.

Le retiró un mechón de cabello que le cubría la cara. Igual que aquel día en que él se le declaró. Solo unos niños y Ed le pidió a la pequeña Winry se casara con él.

Y ella lo rechazo simplemente queriendo continuar después jugando como hasta hacia cinco minutos antes. Cuando era esa felicidad de niños pequeños. Y su hermano no era una armadura y sus dos brazos y piernas eran normales.

Cuando Winry no podía ser herida por nadie, por que en sus recuerdos ningún alquimista loco podía llegar para hacerles daño. Ni ningún ser a medio formar, reptando de manera dolorosa por el suelo, podía hacerle sentir miedo.

–Perdóname –dijo él levantándose para salir.

El abrigo de Mustang, ya se lo entregaría cuando lo viera. No recordaba el momento en que se lo dio. Estaba tan impactado en aquel momento.

–Edward –menciono de pronto Winry obligándolo a detenerse cuando iba ya a cerrar la puerta. –¿Estas bien?

–Estaré bien –respondió tratando de sonreír

–¿Donde estamos? –sentándose en la cama para mirar alrededor. La oscuridad la confundía, pero sentía algo de familiar en el lugar.

–En casa, con la tía Pinako. Aquí estarás bien, no te preocupes.

–¿Por que me trajiste hasta acá?

–Por que aquí vas a estar bien, aquí nada va a hacerte daño. –el muchacho ocultaba la mirada a pesar de la oscuridad a la que ella ya se acostumbraba.

–Exageras –respondió Winry con una sonrisa complaciente. Pero no se esperaba el estallido de Edward.

–¡Estuviste a punto de morir y así hubiera sido de no ser por que un asesino aceptó ayudarnos a salvarte! ¡Alguien a quien me jure derrotar y destruir, tuvo que ser quien te ayudara o de lo contrario estaríamos llorándote!

–Ed... No llores... –levantarse rápido para acercarse a él. Pero no se atrevió a tocarlo. Estaba muy alterado.

–Estoy dispuesto a arrancarme piernas y brazos a sacrificar mi vida y mi corazón por ayudar a Al. No me importa si tengo que entregar la vida para ayudarlo por que fue mi culpa que le pasara eso. Por que yo tengo la culpa de que él este así... pero nunca podría personarme si mas personas resultan heridas por esta tontería. Si más gente tiene que sufrir y morir por mí.

–Hay quienes te queremos.

–Pero yo no lo merezco. Alguien como yo no merece que alguien le quiera.

–Eso no es cierto –acercándose para mirarlo a los ojos, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo.

–Y cuando me protegiste, cuando hiciste esa tontería. Yo hubiera deseado morir tantas veces antes de verte lastimada. Pero no había forma de que ocurriera de otra manera. Por que la tonta de Winry es así... es así con todo el maldito mundo

El muchacho perdía poco a poco la pose agresiva, pero aun estaba alterado.

–Yo no hubiera hecho eso por cualquiera. Tal vez por nadie más.

–Deja de decir tonterías.

Ella le abrazó de pronto en un gesto más bien brusco.

–¿Es que la alquimia los vuelve imbéciles? Tanto que no pueden darse cuenta de cuando le gustan a una chica.

–Winry –sorprendido no alcanzaba a decir nada.

–Sí, me gustas. Me gustas a pesar de lo tonto que eres, que nunca pareces preocuparte por regresar. De lo infantil que puedes llegar a ser a veces, a pesar de tu egocentrismo de alquimista estatal y tu mala manía de siempre tenerme con el alma en un hilo con una pelea tonta tras otra. A pesar de todo eso, tú me gustas Edward Elric.

–No Winry, no.

–Te amo.

–No.

–Por más que te empeñes en pensar que no es así. Por mas que pienses que no es verdad. Te amo. Y no me arrepiento de haber arriesgado la vida por ti, por que no me hubiera perdonado nunca si te hubiera pasado algo.

–Tonta –le reclamó él, respondiendo al abrazo. – no entiendes lo que significa querer a alguien así. Lo que es vivir siempre pensando que tal vez moriré en la siguiente pelea. Que te puede pasar algo, que tal vez me pase la vida entera buscando esa tonta piedra que tal vez no existe.

–Pero yo siempre te voy a estar esperando. Siempre voy a estar aquí. No tienes un hogar, no tienes un lugar a donde regresar y perdiste tu familia. Entonces yo seré tu lugar, este va a ser tu sitió y yo te voy a estar esperando. – Se separó un poco para mirarlo – Por que te amó.

Y Edward se atrevió besara. Y dejó salir en eso momento, todos los sentimientos que llevaba guardando desde muchos años antes. Todo el sentir callado hacia aquella joven que se obligaba a mirar solo como a una compañera, como una amiga.

"Tal vez no existe dios, tal vez no hay nada allá afuera que pueda ser mas grande que el todo. Tal vez no existe lo que el mundo adora. Pero si existe una conciencia, si alguien o algo es capaz de cambiar las cosas como son. Por favor... por favor."

"Detén el tiempo en este segundo, déjame que este instante dure para siempre."

"Demostrarle con este gesto todo lo que siento, todo lo que me consume el alma. Todos esos pensamientos que me alteran y me hacen sentirme al mismo tiempo insignificante ante el mundo e inmenso a la vez."

"Déjame demostrarle solo aquí, solo ahora, solo con un beso lo que yo siento desde el fondo de mi corazón. Solo este segundo."

"Por que he tomado una decisión."

–Te amó –dijo él cerrando los ojos – Te amo con todas mis fuerzas. Y creo que si no hubiera pasado toda esta tontería... justo ahora te estaría diciendo lo mismo en la fiesta de los Armstrong.

–¿Y llevarías un smoking?

–Y tu un largo vestido y nos esconderíamos de los demás para poder hablar. –Sonreía – Pero Huges nos interrumpiría y luego el mismo Armstrong y así todo el mundo hasta que me hartara de la situación y te lo acabara gritando todo.

Ella se separó para girarse un poco.

–Por que así es Edward Elric –un tono falso para decir – "El gran alquimista estatal con el brazo de acero"

Este bajó nuevamente la mirada y casi en un susurro.

–Tanto tiempo queriendo decirte esto. Pero me forzaba a olvidarte, a pensar que no existía nada.

–Pues a partir de ahora, cada vez que te sientas mal. Vas a mirar esto, y vas a sentirte mejor. –volviendo a ponerle el dije de la tarde en una mano. Que antes colgaba casi olvidado en el bolsillo del muchacho.

–Sentirme mejor –respondió él.

–Y de vez en cuando vas a regresar. ¿Entendido? Para que disfrutemos de un día para nosotros dos. Solo nosotros dos.

El muchacho cerró el puño normal alrededor de la joya que su amiga le entregaba y después sonrió.

–Te lo prometo... pero ahora es tarde, tienes que descansar.

Ella se acercó para mirarlo a la cara.

–Solo si me prometes, que te vas a quedar para hablar por la mañana.

Una sonrisa como si se tratara de algo muy tonto.

–Te lo prometo. Ahora vete a dormir.

Winry obedeció mientras Ed salía cerrando tras de él. Dándose un segundo para respirar, tratar de aceptar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Aun llevaba el saco de Mustang, se lo entregaría apenas llegara a Central.

–Ed, ¿como esta? –preguntaba la mujer levantándose al verlo llegar a la sala.

–Esta bien, ya no tiene nada. Solo necesita dormir... no le pasó nada.

–¿Y tú como estas? –la mujer muy preocupada después del relatos de los sucesos de la tarde.

–No importa... Al, toma las cosas. Vámonos, si nos damos prisa podemos tomar el primer tren a central.

–Pero... es de madrugada, no hay nada allá afuera. ¿Cual es la prisa?

–¡ALPHONSE! Toma la maleta y vámonos ya.

Una mirada hacia Anton, también muy confundido. Quien con un gesto de la cara le indicó era mejor comenzar a caminar. Despedirse torpemente de la mujer y salir tras de su hermano. A la fría noche del exterior. ¿Seguía acaso tan alterado? Pero Winry estaba bien ¿Verdad?

–Hermano –decía el menor – la estación no es para allá.

–Vamos... quiero hacer algo.

Las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue su casa, un área llena de leños quemados junto a un árbol. ¿Por que ahí?

Sin decir nada Edward comenzó a juntar maderas viejas del lugar. Moviéndose por entre los restos de lo que alguna vez fue su casa. Cuando tuvo un montón suficiente comenzó a buscarse entre los bolsillo.

–Nunca traigo fósforos –decía pareciendo preocupado. Anton le lanzó un mechero a la armadura, quien, a su vez, se la dio a su hermano. Con lo que, sin agradecer, Edward pudo por fin encender aquella fogata.

–Si tienes frió, podemos quedarnos en la estación. O en la casa de los Peril, no les importara tenernos unas horas.

–No tengo frió... no siento nada.

–¿Estas bien, hermano?

El alquimista de aceró se levantó para mirar los restos quemados de su casa. Iluminado por la tenue luz de las flamas ante él. ¿Era un niño? ¿Era el mismo joven de unas horas antes? Se veía... como un ser casi místico ante esa iluminación extraña. Parecía como si las cosas ocurridas en las últimas horas lo hubieran cambiado por completo. Un Edward diferente con un alma diferente.

Anton entendía que aquella situación no le necesitaba, que era algo de los hermanos Elric y se mantenía alejado.

Aunque podía escuchar todo lo que decían debido al terrible silencio del lugar.

Y esos ojos de Edward.

Esos ojos de alguien que ha vivido tanto tiempo, y ha visto tantas cosas... que ha sufrido demasiado.

–Alphonse... ¿por que quemamos nuestra casa? –dijo el alquimista de aceró mirando a la lejanía.

–Para no tener un lugar a donde regresar –respondió la armadura bajando la cara. Como si le doliera.

–Por que si algún día nos sentíamos cansados, o con deseos de rendirnos. No tendríamos a donde volver, no habría un lugar esperándonos. Y entonces lo único que nos quedaría sería seguir adelante.

–Para lograr nuestra misión.

Ed sacó el dije de su bolsillo. El mismo signo de la serpiente en la cruz hecho por Winry. Ella misma lo fabricó especialmente para ese día.

Y lo arrojó al fuego.

–¡¿Que haces?! –le reclamó su hermano acercándose al fuego pero siendo impedido de pronto por su hermano.

–¿Por que quemamos nuestra casa? –con una mirada desesperada. –¿Por que destruimos todos nuestros recuerdos con mamá? ¿Por que no conservamos nada? ¿Por que somos seres que no tienen raíces y solo ruedan por el mundo? ¿Por que no tenemos nada, ni siquiera un pasado?

–¿Te arrepientes? –le preguntó Alphonse olvidándose de todo lo demás. Haciendo a su hermano adoptar una posición derrotada.

–Quiero creer que hicimos lo correcto. Quiero creer que estamos en una lucha verdadera. Quiero creer que no estamos solo perdiendo el tiempo. Quiero creer que han sido sacrificios y no pérdidas lo que nos ha pasado.

–Yo también, hermano.

–Y por eso no regresaremos nunca a este lugar. Vamos a olvidar Risembool y a pensar que no existe este pueblo.

–Pero...

–Por que los que son como nosotros, que nos hemos acercado tanto al sol que terminamos quemados... No tenemos derecho a tener un lugar a donde regresar. Un sitió que llamar hogar.

–¿Que pasó con Winry?

–Me dijo que me quería, algo tan simple. Y yo le dije que la amaba a ella –levantó los brazos como si intentara abrazar nuevamente a la ausente chica –. Y nos quisimos, y fuimos el todo para el otro por un segundo. Por un solo instante vivimos el más hermoso de los romances... Pero solo fue eso: un romance de un segundo.

–¿Winry y tú?

–Encontré mi lugar, todo lo que perdí no importó por un instante –lloraba, el alquimista de acero derramaba lagrimas apretando los dientes. –Ella lo completaba todo, ella le daba sentido a todo. Me sentí de nuevo en paz, por un solo instante todo ese dolor en mi corazón se dejó de sentir. Nada más importó que estar con ella.

–Es... bueno –decía la armadura como si no conociera otras palabras.

–Pero hice una promesa, que no me iba a rendir hasta que consiguiera regresarte tu cuerpo y voy a cumplir. Winry es quien nos espera, ella es quien nos a un lugar a donde regresar y por eso fingiremos que este lugar no existe... por eso no volveremos nunca. Le he decidido desde el momento que me di cuenta de lo que yo también sentía por ella.

–¿Nunca?

–Cuando recupere tu cuerpo, volveremos. Solo entonces. –limpiarse los ojos llorosos con la mano izquierda tras de la cual le dio la espalda – Vámonos, si nos damos prisa podemos tomar el expreso de madrugada a Central.

Alphonse tardó un poco, mirando el lugar que mucho tiempo antes fue su hogar. Sintiendo una nostalgia que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía.

Intercambio equivalente. Eso era siempre lo más importante. Pero a veces, ni siquiera pagando el precio de tu deseo, este podía conseguirse.

Intercambio equivalente.

Y su hermano, era capaz de entregarlo todo, hasta la felicidad, por obtener aquello que sentía le quitó antes.

¿Cuanto más sacrificio hacia falta? ¿Cuantas cosas más tendrían que dejar atrás?

–¡Al, vámonos!

–Ya voy.

Una ultima mirada a su pasado antes de comenzar a caminar. Y guardar aquel pendiente que Winry hizo para él. Uno de los dos tenía que recordar todavía, tenia que mirar hacia atrás. Pera evitar perderse en el destino que les tenia la vida enfrente.

Un joven muchacho de lentes y uniforme de soldado caminaba varios pasos detrás de ellos. Como si no quisiera importunarlos. Pero hacía todo el esfuerzo del mundo por que no lo escucharan. Por que no se dieran cuenta de que lloraba.

Destruir tu pasado, olvidarte de todo, dejarlo atrás.

Y seguir sacrificando cosas, entregándolo todo para corregir un pecado. Entregar más y más hasta ya no tener nada. Y aun así parecer que no sería suficiente. Y aun así entregar al destino aquello que no podía siquiera pertenecer como el amor de alguien más.

Anton mismo no podría soportarlo, en lugar de los Elric hacia mucho se hubiera rendido al destino, terminaría llorando y maldiciéndolo todo.

Pero ante él, con la vista en alto caminaban aquellos dos niños.

¡Con la vista en alto!

Dos niños que ya no podían llorar.

Así que él lloraba por ellos, así que derramaba aquellas lágrimas como si quisiera con ello. Hacerlos sentir mejor.

Y decidió, que a partir de aquel momento, haría propia aquella cruzada del alquimista de acero. Les ayudaría y entregaría la vida para ayudarles.

Algún día, entre todos: los Elric, el coronel Mustang, los amigos de central, el mismo Anton, el Fhurer. Juntos, lograrían que Winry y Edward volvieran a sonreír

Era una promesa.

.

.

.

FIN

09 febrero 2010. 18:58 hrs

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Muchas gracias por leerme y por la gran cantidad de comentarios. Muchas gracias de verdad.

Ya comenze la continuación, se llama "Solo debes desearlo" y se encuentra en esta misma pagina. Por si gustan pasar a darle un vistazo. Me alegra mucho que este One Shot les guste y les prometo esforzarme mucho en mis siguientes escritos.


End file.
